Dentifrices such as tooth powders and toothpastes containing herbal ingredients are known. An example of such a dentifrice is Red Tooth Powder, manufactured by Dabur India Ltd, and is reported to contain, inter alia, clove oil, black pepper, blend of mint oils, long pepper, ginger, camphor, tomar seed and terminalia chebula. 
Other oral care compositions that contain antibacterial seed or pulp extract from the citrus or grape families are known. These compositions may contain additional components such as red iron oxide as a tooth cleaning cum color modifying substances, and calcium carbonate as an abrasive polishing agents.
Red color can be imparted to dentifrices by red ocher, a mineral rich in red iron oxide (anhydrous iron (III) oxide or hematite). However, red ocher is harshly abrasive to tooth enamel.
There remains a need for herbal dentifrice compositions having a pronounced red color, which can be associated in the minds of consumers with certain oral health benefits, but which exhibits a mild abrasivity to teeth and gums.